Hunger
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: Within all beings: there is hunger. And one particular dragon feels it most of all.


**Hunger **

There are times when the dragons could pity themselves.

A life of servitude, among the savage beasts, gaining and delivering various foods the massive carnivores consume. To the humans that dwell the Earth: they are fearsome, unstoppable, fiery monsters of pure and merciless destruction. Nothing could possibly tame these wild flying animals; for they were the rulers of the skies, the epitome of fear, the masters of predators. They come in various shapes and sizes, but regardless of their structures, they are a force to be reckoned with. Everywhere they go: fire and chaos follows. There are times, truly, when dragons are sometimes peaceful, but only in their rest and consuming their meals. As far as the humans think: dragons have no conscience; they are simply a threat to the world, to be crushed by their weapons and their head hung as trophies with tales to share on how they slew such epic beasts of destruction.

In some truths: they were correct on how the dragons were merciless beasts of death. However, what humans were incorrect on was that dragons were incapable of emotions. Despite their acts: the large and small flying lizards alike had feelings, such as happiness and anger, and while these were irrelevant to the instincts of hunting prey, they had some time to express these emotions among one another, when their master wasn't looking. Despite their keener eye-sight, humans had limited observations and understanding on exactly how the flying reptiles work. Feelings were in all beings, from the smallest ant to the greatest of dragons. There was, however, one dragon, just one, who is said to not have even the smallest of emotion, besides anger, hate and rage. It had no mercy: executing those who fail to deliver its food within the massive pack, all dragons come to it. It's gender was unknown. Some call It male, some females, but regardless: it was the deadliest thing ever to walk the Earth.

The humans call it the Big Dragon.

The dragons call it their master.

And It knows what its minions are thinking and feeling, and deems them irrelevant.

Everyday and every night, its flying slaves gather as much food as possible, from fish to human alike, and deliver them to their master for its appeasement. Ascending from the lava of the large cave, It feeds on the food its minions fly around and drop in its gigantic monstrous mouth. There was no description, no memory, of how big it truly was. But the dragons knew, they all knew, It was big enough to wipe them all out should they displease it. The unfortunate, those who have failed in their task, tasted the flames of the jaw of their master as the last feeling they ever gained, or simply feasted to the largest dragon like the rest of its food. It had no mercy, it _knew_ no mercy. To say its minions feared It was the biggest understatement of all: none would dare even think of defying it. Those who had attempted to were destroyed, forever reduced as a meal or ashes. The routine message was always there: _I am your overlord; bring me my food. _

And brought them they did: pleasing their master, at least, with the food they delivered for It today. One could take pity on these thing for their eternal life of servitude: their own offspring's and generations simply used as slaves to give their lord the food it desires.

Unfortunately, if the gigantic dragon of destruction and humans agreed on something it would be on one thing: they felt no pity for the other beasts.

If there was anything the dragons felt for It besides from fear: it was gratefulness. Grateful at least their lord did not throw them out of the caves or eliminate them with its flames, giving a large nest, safety away from the humans who dare try to find them. They, and their children, were all they have.

Flying over It, dropping the food into its impatient open maw, the beast barely chewed on its food; swallowing the substances with knowing what it was. They could feed It anything: it was too powerful to die from anything falling down its neck. Today was just another day of this: feeding the monstrous dragon until it was sated. And they all had to contribute: giving it food each until it retreats back into the dangerous lava below whence it came, for rest. It was unknown how long this beast had lived; there were no historical records on its birth, the old writings of its activities and everlasting un-sated starvation told by eras of old how monstrous and dangerous it forever was. Some claim It to be eternal; never aging or reaching the end of its life.

In essence, they were correct: the beast had no fear of death. The only thought this gigantic monster was capable of thinking was the one all predatory animals think, their one that merged with that of their instin-

An unfamiliar, yet familiar, scent reached its nostrils.

Caught off-guard by the lingering presence of an old presence from eons past, the massive dragon of death growled and ascended higher to the nest, dragons retreating to them. Some remained flying, already aware something was wrong. But what? The large master continued sniffing the air, the sound echoing the cave; a further example of the power this beast contains and unleashes on the unfortunate. Slowly rising like a god among dragons, the senses of the beast brought up a list of all scents it had tasted in his long life, and all six eyes widened, and then narrowed, as he suddenly remembered the origin of these scents, roaring in rage, the cave shaking under his anger. Already dragons were flying from their nests, eager and in desperation to escape the wrath of their master until it calms down. It knew that scent, generations had past, and yet his anger for them risen like the fire already bellowing from his large maw.

Humans, here!

The revelation of the disgusting bags of meat sent the large dragon in a fury, following their smell and breathing large power of fire wherever they went. It was uncaring on how they managed to get in, what their intentions, or if they're escaping, It only cared about one thing: annihilating the creatures who dare enter its lair. It couldn't recall, however, humans being this _fast_. They were relatively slow things, it recalled from its last encounter with humans centuries ago. Irrelevant: they must pay for their trespass. And It will be the one to deliver it.

Rage. That was the one thing it was feeling right now. The undeniable fires of his molten anger storming like the lava below. This was what all dragons and human feared from it: blind hatred that will consume all that stand in its path. Nothing could stop this invincible beast from its indestructible path. Hell hath no scorn like a dragon's fury, after all. Its primal desires incited a gigantic roar that caused fear in all dragons retreating from it, all either staying behind to take care of their nests or exiting the cave to avoid its inferno wrath. It will get what it wants: to concume the taste of humanity once again: make them pay for fighting their kind since the dawn of their existence. It will not have it. The rage increased its inferno: fire lighting up the cave more than the lava. The food the large beast of destruction had consumed strengthened it, and it remained unsatisfied with its meal: it wanted the taste and screams of agony of human flesh once more. And it will get its desire: the everlasting rage assisting it, flames in pursuit of the escaping humans. The only other thing on its mind, now, was the centerpiece that drives it above all.

Hunger.

Fire chased the humans, the large dragon following with its huge biting jaws, consuming an unfortunate smaller dragon that got in its way. Tasty; but not enough to satisfy its intense rage. Rocks were irrelevant as the monster smashed through; uncaring of the fate of its minions if they were crushed from the falling debris should they gotten in the way.

Managing to finally gaze the sight of the retreating humans with its eyes, they widened in shock and more rage at what It was seeing before it. The humans... were _using_ a dragon to escape! The idea alone brought a monstrous roar, again, that shook the cave and caused numerous rocks to collapse from their place among the walls. How _dare_ they use one of their kind for their own sick uses of flight! They WILL be punished! It would have had them.

Had its own kind not get in the way.

The humans, in the end, escaped the angered beast, riding their captured dragon back to their own lair. The gigantic dragon, however, was more focused on its own kind. The flying fools! They had been in too much desperation that the humans used the cover to escape! Roaring again in ballistic rage, the dragon half-considered following them. But decided against it. When the retreating cowards of its kind return: it will order them to find the humans who dare dwell its cave and bring them here, wanting to personally deal with and consume the walking flesh bags itself. It will deal with the cowards afterwards. Their scents now far from the cave, the massive dragon's growls echoed the cave, trembling beasts staring at their master as it calm down minute by minute. The Red Death returns, slowly to its spot, glaring at any of the other flying reptiles who caught its six red demonic eyes. The hunger was still there, even when It returned to resting, The hunger will always be there, for hunger was the only thing it knew besides from undying rage. Without hunger: the drive to consume the flesh of the dead and living would be for naught. If the humans returned: hunger will welcome them back, as is the same of anything else the returns, especially to that dragon the humans rode: its capture marking it a failure of the den.

And failures had no place within their kind. The survival is always for the fittest. And the fittest always survive. You survive by the consumption of others. You survive by sating your starvation on other. You survive by being merciless to all who get within their way, drowning them in flames... or by your everlasting hunger.

* * *

**I did say I'd get this one done. And so I have. That's all four villains one-shots from the four films done. I apologize for the large use of the word "It" but I have no identification on its gender. If there's a confirmation on the gender: again, I apologize for not looking clearly enough. Hope you enjoy: I haven't seen this film in a long time, and I leave it to you to decide whether this one-shot is good or bad, of course. **


End file.
